Haunting
by lullabyinq
Summary: She was being haunted, by events she wanted to suppress. By events she wanted to erase. [oneshot, post-game, everybody lives]


Alright, so as you can already tell, I've also been tempted to write a Fanfiction for this spectacular game. Everything about it is just so amazing, whether it be the graphics, the gameplay, or the character development. I just completely fell in love with it. Mike and Jess are my ultimate baes, and the cutest couple ever. Um, can you say OTP?

So, with that being said, I just _had_ to create a Fanfiction for these two. Naturally.

I hope you enjoy reading it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, nor do I own the characters in this Fanfiction. This is purely** **made for entertainment, an** **d all rights belong to Supermassive Games and Sony** **Computer** **Entertainment.**

* * *

"He came for me. He did."

Mike, her knight in shining armor, her tall, dark, and handsome, her Prince Charming. She had had high expectations of him, but God, she knew that no one else was as brave and as daring as he was. No man would top Michael Munroe. Ever. It was physically and mentally impossible. He was hers, and only hers. Sure, it was selfish of her to say that, but Jess didn't care. She wanted to be able to say that, more now that he had performed such a heroic act.

She wasn't listening. No, not at all. At the moment, she really didn't care about what the police officers were asking her. They were irrelevant questions, questions she didn't have answers to. She just didn't know. All she wanted to do was find Mike and hug him and never let go. But it seemed to her that that wasn't going to be happening until she was finished.

"What exactly was it that attacked you in the mines?" The woman questioned and Jess' soft, afraid green eyes gazed over at her.

She was shaking her head virgorously, her unkempt blonde braids whipping from side to side.

"It was...It was fast. I don't... It was so quick. I'd never seen anything so quick before, I—" She cut off, the pain very evident in her voice. Whatever memory she had of that thing was one she wanted to erase. She didn't want to remember, she wanted to unsee whatever it was she saw.

Jess dropped her head in her hands, then, letting the sobs rack her body. "Please, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Please."

" _Please_." The word kept slipping from in between cracked, dry lips, and no matter how hard she tried to cease it, she couldn't. She just couldn't. The tension in the room was so sharp that she could almost cut it with a knife. The police officer that was interrogating her was silent, and she thought it was because she was letting her cry it out, but this wasn't the case.

Before the woman could speak, Jess interrupted her, her voice shaky and full of desperation. "Where's Mike? Is he... Is he alive?"

"He's alive, yes."

 _Oh, thank God_. The relief that washed over her body was something that she had been yearning to feel many hours before. She wanted to scream and cry but she was staying strong. She was going to be strong and she was going to get out of that small, dark room.

She was going to see Mike, whether this woman liked it or not.

As she stood up, she breathed out: "I'm sorry, I have to see him."

Then she dashed out the door, as fast as her already tired and very sore legs could carry her. Her wounds were stinging and her eyes were burning but she didn't care. She needed him. She needed his support, his comfort, his everything. She had thought she would never see him again, and to hear that he had made it made her heart swell with absolute adoration.

" _Hey_! Stop! We're not finished!" The woman called after her, but she kept on running.

"Jessica! Wait!"

As she was nearing the front desk to question the worker there for him, she noticed a tall, lean figure approach from out of a nearby room.

Mike.

"Mike!" She yelled, her voice cracking and her throat tightening as the tears finally fell down her angelic yet traumatized face.

He turned at the sound of her voice, then, chocolate brown eyes wide and full lips parted in shock. "Jess?" He whispered, stepping closer to her. "Oh, my God..."

Jess rushed over to him in an instant once those three words escaped his mouth and she flung her arms around him, sobbing into his ragged, torn shirt. His hands reached up to stroke her hair, not caring that it was matted in blood. After a moment, he pulled back, peppering her face with soft, gentle kisses.

"Oh, my God, Jess." He breathed out, his head pressed into her small, fragile shoulder. She breathed heavily as she ran her fingers through his tousled hair.

"I thought you were dead." She said quietly, feeling his muscles tense at her words.

" _Me_? Jess, you...you fell down an elevator shaft. I thought you were gone. I thought...I thought I was too late. _Goddamn_ it, Jess, I was so fucking scared. You don't know how scared I was." His voice was shaking, and it shattered her heart in a million of pieces.

She was about to speak, but he beat her to it, pulling away from his current position to cup her face in his large hands.

"I almost died for you, Jessica. And I would gladly do it again, you know that?" His voice was soft, and as smooth as velvet, his gaze soft and full of love. Her bottom lip trembled and she pulled him closer to her, just enough so their lips could touch.

Their kiss was slow and gentle, filled with the passion and desperation they had been feeling since they last saw each other. Mike pulled her closer with his good hand, and she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"I love you," she whispered against his soft lips. She had said those three words many times before, but she felt it had more of a meaning now. He grinned at her, swooping down for another kiss in response to her statement.

When he pulled away, she took a good look at him, just realizing how much she had really missed him. Her hero.

Her heart faltered a bit once she saw the stubs in place of his fingers. " _Fuck_ , Mike," She breathed out. "Your fingers."

Mike glanced down at his fingers then, giving a heavy sigh. "Yeah. Caught them in a fucking bear trap. Typical me, right?" If it had been a different circumstance, Jess probably would have laughed. But right now, she wasn't laughing. Instead, she cursed under her breath, bringing his hand up to her lips to press a gentle kiss to it.

His other hand reached up to touch the wounds that marked her features and she winced, more out of uncomfortableness than pain.

"Did I hurt you?" He inquired softly, and she shook her head.

"No. I'm okay, they don't hurt anymore." She reassured him.

It was silent for a moment and she bit down on her lip as she twiddled with her thumbs. Then she broke the silence, speaking quietly, almost as if she didn't want anyone to hear. "How are the others holding up? Did they make it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, everyone made it. Thank God." She breathed a sigh of relief. That was great news.

She might not have known everything that might have occurred in the very hours that she was unconscious, but she did know one thing. She was going to _attempt_ to be a bit nicer to Emily. At least a little bit. She couldn't bring herself to be a bitch to her, regardless of what had happened in the past. Not after the hell they went through tonight.

"Mike, what happened when I was unconscious?" She asked, her eyes meeting his. His jaw locked almost immediately once she popped the question, and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's better if we don't get into that now, Jess." He said sternly, his free hand rubbing his face. She was about to insist, out of curiosity, but she decided to stay silent.

After a while, she said, "Matt helped me escape, you know."

At that, he raised a curious eyebrow at her, turning his full attention to what she was saying. "Oh, yeah?

She breathed in shakily, before nodding. Those were the moments she didn't want to relive. The moments where she saw her own life flash before her eyes and the moments where she had to run and not look back. It was the moments where she mostly feared oblivion and what was actually out there, where she feared that it was a monster that attempted to kill her.

It was haunting her, and as much as she wanted to ignore it, it wasn't possible. She knew it.

This night was going to haunt her forever.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now." She responded, a tone of gratitude slipping into her voice.

"Well, I'll be damned. I guess Matthew isn't such a meathead, after all."

And with that, she laughed, before beginning to walk with him toward where their friends were, hoping that this night would stay erased from her scarred memories and that it would be lost in the abyss somewhere.

Forever.


End file.
